


The last I love you

by Hotgitay



Category: This Is Us (TV)
Genre: Family, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 09:56:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18588895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: The last time Beth ever said I love you to her dad





	The last I love you

“Mr Kelly says I have to start doing better”Beth told her father whom was sitting in his chair staring over at her

Abe stopped rocking back and forth placing all his attention towards his daughter “Baby girl listen to Mr.Kelly even if he may be unreasonable just give him a chance I have faith in you you are a talented young woman”

 

“What if I’m never good enough?”Beth asked her father her voice broke slightly cracking she sounded like she was gonna burst into tears 

”You have a fire in you baby girl nothing can burn out that flame not even your mother don’t let her expectations bring you down ever I love you more than anything baby girl” Abe had said to his daughter 

“I love you too daddy”She bent over to hug him his arms wrapping around her as he held her closely she rested her head against his shoulder


End file.
